Duel Academy
by jackrules156
Summary: Miley Cyrus is one of the Top students at duel academy will the new student Tyler turn her world upside down and take her spot as best duelist  *rating may change later* UPDATED WITH NEW CHAPTER 3
1. First Day

Duel Academy

Tyler stepped off the boat wearing a bright red blazer and matching duel disk. The sun reflected off it Tyler had just scored the highest in his class for the entry exam but since he was from a poor family who couldn't afford a private school he was stuck in the lowest rank Slifer Red. Tyler walked along the path enjoying the sunshine. He walked to his dorm in the Slifer dorm which was essentially a tool shed. Tyler sighed he was used to a shack like this he had grown up in one most of his life. By the time Tyler finished unloading his suitcase into the drawers and making sure his room was spick and span the bell rang for class.

Tyler finally arrived 10 minutes late to class. He tried to enter the classroom but the door made a loud creaking. _"damn door" _ Tyler thought. As an army of heads turned to face him, "_double damn it." _ The room was set up like one of those college classrooms where they had a stage like area with a podium for the teacher to talk and store his notes and long desks with benches in front of them and behind the desks were people with different colored coats depending on their rank. The Slifer Reds, The Ra Yellows the middle rank, and finally the Obelisk Blue's these duelists were notoriously famous for their incredible combos and were the best duelists at the school. That was where Tyler wanted to be.

" I see our new student has finally decided to show up" The professor down below shouted loud enough for people in Scotland to hear. "I'm sorry Doctor Crowler" Tyler said looking at the clown faced professor. "oh well what else is there to expect from a slacker" He said with venom in his voice. "excuse me" Tyler snapped. "you heard me now go sit next to the other slackers you may make some friends" The professor said with a mean sneer. "do I need to prove to you I can duel or do you want to stop" Tyler said with gritted teeth trying to keep his temper. "you know what I do want you to prove to me you can duel but you're not going to duel me you'll duel Mrs. Stewart" the man said.

A young woman wearing blue stood up and smiled at her opponent "I'm Miley Stewart" she said "now let me show you what it means to be an obelisk blue." She said with a hint of cockiness in her voice but more determined than anything. Tyler walked down the long stair case to the bottom and stood about 5 feet from Miley and they activated their duel disks. " ladies first" Tyler said showing some good old fashioned manners. "why thank you" Miley said with a heavy southern accent and drew her hand (6 cards). Both the duelists life point counters went up to 4000 and the duel began. "I'll start by playing my cyber harpie in attack mode (atk 1800, def 1300 along with one face down card and end my turn (4 cards in hand). As soon as Miley played the card on her duel disk, a lady with feathers all over her body, long red hair, and razor sharp claws and was surprisingly beautiful looking appeared on the

Tyler drew 6 cards and began his turn. "I'll start by summoning familiar possessed eria in attack mode (atk 1850, def 1500) and set down two face downs (3 cards in hand)." A magician appeared from the card that was played on the field. A female with blue hair and blue staff in her hand and a blue lizard that seemed to be controlling the magician appeared on the field. "now familiar possessed Eria attack her cyber harpie" Tyler shouted as the blue lizards eyes changed colors and the magician twirled her staff and sent a blast of water towards the winged beast.

"not so fast I activate sakuretsu armor" Miley said pressing a button on her duel disk and her face down card revealed itself. The magician disappeared into millions of pixels as it was destroyed. "your attack is no good this card destroys the attacking monster which means you have nothing else you can do" Miley said. Tyler sighed she was right "I end my turn" He said. "alright my turn" Miley announced drawing a card from her deck and placing it in her hand. The girl brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and stared at her hand and the gears in her head began to turn as she thought of a strategy.

"alright I'll activate Elegant Egotist" Miley said "this card allows me to special summon either another harpie lady or summon a harpie lady sisters to my field and I'll take the first option and summon harpie lady in attack mode (atk 1300, def 1400) and sacrifice both my creatures to summon my all powerful Harpie's Pet Dragon" Miley said taking the two monsters off her side of the field and placed another monster on the disk. A large red and black dragon wearing a chain around its neck and a gold crown on its head (atk 2000, def 2500) appeared on the field. "now Harpie's Pet Dragon attack him directly" Miley shouted. The dragon opened its large maw and let out a large blast of wind.

When the wind finally died down Tyler stood there with a confident look on his face and his life points still intact. "What the… you should have half your life points gone" Miley said shocked. "Yeah I should too bad I played my Waboku trap card which prevents me from taking any damage this turn" Tyler smirked. "That ends my turn" Miley said. She wouldn't admit it but that last move shook her up this was definitely going to be the toughest duelist she's faced yet.

Tyler drew and he stared at his hand with a blank look on his face he was trying to piece together a strategy when finally he had an idea. "I summon Silent Magician lv4 in attack mode" Tyler said. As a magician dressed in silver appeared on the field (atk 1000, def 1000) "that ends my turn" Tyler finished. Miley smirked as she drew her card she had this won she was sure of it the taste of sweet victory was in her mouth. "I play my two magic cards scape goat which allows me to summon for sheep tokens on my side of the field and united we stand which means harpie's pet dragon gets 800 attack for each monster on my side of the field meaning my dragon gets 4000 attack points meaning as soon as I attack I win this duel" Miley said as her dragons attack points sky rocketed to 6,000 attack points

"Harpie's pet dragon destroy his magician" Miley said as another blast of air ripped through the air and an invisible dome absorbed the attack and Tyler's life points increase by 6,000 bringing him up 10,000 life points. "again with traps" Miley shouted "did you think I was just going to let you win this duel" Tyler said. "fine I end my turn" Miley said. Tyler drew a card "I activate my magic card level up I sacrifice my silent magician level four and summon silent magician level 8 in attack mode." Tyler said as an even larger magician landed gracefully on the field. "Now I play dark hole and destroy all monsters on the field but since my magician doesn't get affected by magic cards it doesn't get destroyed. Now I play mage power and increase his attack points by 500 and attack directly and end the duel." Tyler said

Miley's life points dropped to zero and everyone in the room gasped. "good duel Miley" Tyler said. "yeah same to you" the brunette said with a smile on her face. "very well I apologize for insulting you" Doctor Crowler said shocked that his best student was just beaten. Tyler took his seat and the class continued.


	2. brother vs brother

Chapter 2

The bell rang for class to end and Tyler grabbed his notebook and left the class room. He had started to leave the room but was stopped by a boy slightly older than him. He was tall and had short hair and thick framed glasses and wore a red coat like Tyler. "Hey good duel you beat one of the best duelists here at the academy" the boy said. "Um thanks who are you" Tyler asked. "Oh yeah I'm Joe Lucas and like you I'm a slifer red "Joe said. "Cool maybe we'll be roommates" Tyler said shaking the other boy's hand.

Just then a boy who was wearing blue shoved him out of his way and said "watch it slacker" bitterly. "Ignore him that's my little brother Nick he thinks he's all that because he's an obelisk blue" Joe said. "He seems like a jerk" Tyler said "he's not that bad but yeah he can be a jerk" Joe said.

Meanwhile Miley was sitting in her room brushing her hair as she looked over her deck so it could be fine-tuned when her the video phone in her room beeped. Miley set the brush down and turned on the T.V and saw a man with silky smooth hair and wearing a business suit. "hi daddy" Miley said with a smile. "hey there bud how's school been going" Billy Ray asked. "its going great I lost a duel today" Miley said with a smile still on her face. "okay whose the boy" Her father asked with a chuckle.

"How do you know it's a boy" Miley said raising an eyebrow. "you're my daughter and normally you're pissed when you lose so I figure if your smiling even though you lost is because you met a boy" He said. "okay it was the new kid I lost to" She said with a sigh. "alright so here's the trick the key to a boy's heart is through his deck." Billy said "don't you mean the way to a boy's heart is through his stomach" Miley said laughing "you heard me anyways I've been designing some new cards for Pegasus and I have some new cards for you and I can make a couple for this boy what type of deck does he use" Billy asked opening his brief case so he could show his daughter the cards he made for her. "he seemed to be using those level cards I only saw him play silent magician but he might have others." Miley said

"That's perfect I found this it's called Silent Paladin all he has to do is fuse Silent Magician lv 8 and Silent Swordsman lv 7" Billy said showing her the card. "I'm sure he'll love it daddy now what did you make for me" Miley said as excited as a school girl getting a new dress. "slow down alright I made these I call this the harpie royalty combo" Billy said laying out 4 cards so she could see them. The first was a magic card called Harpies' throne room. She looked closely at the picture of a golden throne room and three chairs with three sizes one large and red. One medium and yellow and the last small and blue, "alright bud this card is special it allows you to summon a really powerful card which I'll get to in a second"

The second card recognized as an effect monster due to the bright orange border around the card and the picture showed a winged girl with claws with bright pink feathers and had a spoiled look on her face. "what's this card do dad" Miley asked "oh this card made me think of you this is Harpie Princess all you have to do to summon it is sacrifice two wind type monsters from your hand and its instantly summoned from your hand then you can sacrifice her in order to summon a harpie's pet dragon from your hand deck or graveyard." Billy said with an excited look on his face.

This third card nothing special its called harpie king all you do is sacrifice two monsters to summon it now this last one is the best out of all of them it's called Omni being-Harpie first you play the harpie's throne room card then sacrifice from your side of the field harpie queen king and princess in order to summon this and the beauty of this card as soon as it's summoned you can clear the field of all your opponents monsters" Billy said as he pointed to a dark blue card that held a shadowy figure of winged beast.

"this is great dad I can't wait to use these" Miley said "I know you'll get them in a few days and I'll bring them to you personally I'd like to meet this boy you like and I want to test his duel skills out myself" Billy said with smile "alright dad well I should go do my homework and you should go design some more cards" Miley said "alright bud I'll see you in a few days" Her dad said hanging up

Tyler was walking back to his dorm from dinner when he saw Joe and Nick arguing "dude knock it off I'm sick of you acting like your better than me just because you're an obelisk" Joe said angrily. "well I am better than you" Nick said "alright then how bout we settle this once and for all" Joe said activating his duel disk. "Fine then the usual bet?" Nick asked as he activated his disk. "yeah loser does the winner's homework for two weeks." Joe said as they both drew their cards

"I'll go first" Joe said as he drew his hand "I'll star by playing Y dragon head in attack mode (atk 1500, def 1600) and set one card face down and end my turn" Joey said as a bright red mechanical dragon appeared on the field. Nick looked at his hand and started to plan out a strategy "I'll summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode (atk 1600, def 1400) and play my field card sky scraper" Nick said a special slot opened on the side of his disk and he slid the card in and it closed. Then hundreds of skyscrapers erupted around them. "Now Sparkman attack his Y-dragon head" Nick shouted as the electrically powered hero sent a charge of electricity to the machine. "I activate my trap card Waboku all battle damage is negated and your battle phase is over" Joe said as his machine stood strong.

"alright my turn" Joe said "I summon X-head cannon (atk 1800, def 1500) in attack mode and equip my Y-dragon head to it increasing the attack by 500 bringing to 2300 attack points now canon destroy his Sparkman" Joe shouted. A blast fired from the canon and destroyed the hero with ease. Nick grimaced as his lifepoints dropped by 700 points bringing him to 3300. "that ends my turn" Joe said with a smile.

"nice move Joe you can win this I know it" Tyler shouted trying to encourage his friend. Nick shot Joe a glare "alright I'm going to end this duel now I play polymerization to summon elemental hero flame wingman to the field by fusing e-hero avian and e-hero burstinatrix" Nick shouted as a green and red being appeared on the field a dragons mouth on one hand and a razor sharp claw on the other. "then I play warrior returning alive and bring back Sparkman now wingman attack him and because Wingmans weaker than your monster my sky scraper gives him and extra thousand points and plus you lose another 2300 points due to wingmans effect when ever wingman destroys a monster that monsters attack points come out of the owners life points." Nick said as the claw destroyed the tank and scorching flame erupted from the dragons mouth dropping Joe's life points to 900.

"now Sparkman end it by attacking directly and end the duel" Nick said as Joe was hit by a large blast of electricity. Joe's life points hit zero and Joe dropped to his knees in defeat. "I knew you couldn't beat me" Nick snickered "hey lay off he dueled good" Tyler said stepping in "then why did he lose so quickly" Nick said "because you had a better hand I bet you couldn't beat me" Tyler said "fine I accept your challenge but if you lose you do my homework for four weeks" Nick said "I accept" Tyler said activating his duel disk.

**hey guys sorry I haven't posted on my other stories I've give up on those so I can focus on this anywas once get 5 reviews you'll get to see who wins the duel between nick and tyler so read and review**


	3. Pegasus has a daughter

Chapter 3

Pegasus has a daughter?

Tyler activated his duel disk as he faced the curl hair kid Nick. "alright let's duel" Tyler said with a confident smile on his face. He was going to beat this kid one way or another. "not so fast." Another voice broke through the thick night. A girl with long brown hair walked up to them. "you're not dueling him" the girl said to Tyler "wait why not?" Tyler asked confused. "because one you'll lose and two no one messes with joey but me!" she snapped. "sonny stay out of this" Nick said angrily. "no I won't and I'm going to teach you a lesson" she said activating her duel disk. One could see the disk was custom made. It was long and silver where most duel disks where gray and on each monster slot was a hand sketched picture of a cartoon rabbit and the rabbit's hands come off the top of it so it looked as if the rabbit itself was holding her deck. "fine sonny I'll duel you but if I win you give me your rarest card and if you win I'll leave joseph alone for the rest of the year." He said activating his dark blue duel disk. "I agree you won't win and I'll go first" Sonny said.

Their Life points jumped to 4000 and their duel disks glowed as the holograms activated. Sonny drew her hand "hmm I'll start by playing my magic card toon table of contents. A large cartoon animated book appeared in front of her and she scrolled down the list "I'll pick my toon world magic card and add it to my deck please" she said to the book and the books pages flipped through and her card appeared. "now I'll play it" she said placing the card in the magic and trap card slot and another book appeared on the field. "at the cost of 1000 life points I can now special summon my toons" she said with a smirk and her life points dropped to 3000. "shit nick's toast" Joe said "what makes you say that?" Tyler asked "Sonny uses toons and they are some of the hardest cards to beat because they can attack your opponent directly" he said "oh yeah but don't they cost life points do that?" Tyler asked "they do but sonny has a loop hole just watch" he said. "alright then I'll play my magic card Antidote to Simochi instead of my paying life points for my toons it allows me to gain life points instead" she said as the bottle released a bright red smoke from the top. "now I'll end my turn by summoning toon Gemini elf and setting a face down." She placed a card and two elves that looked like they jumped out of a comic book appeared on the field with goofy looks on their has

Nick drew his hand "how can I beat the toons" he mumbled to himself. "I'll start by playing my field spell card SkyScraper" he said placing the card on the top corner of his disk and skyscrapers shot up all around him with only a few lit up. "now I'll summon maurading captain (1200 atk 600 def) he said as a warrior carrying a small sword. "this allows me to special summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode.(1600 atk 600 def) "now spark man attack her Gemini elf" he shouted as the monster launched and electric attack at the small elf destroying it. Sonny's life points dropped 3300. "now maurading captain attack her life points directly." He shouted and the monster charged forward. "I activate my quickplay card Scape goat" she said and a green card rose up from the magic and trap card zone,then four little sheep appeared on the field and one got smashed from the attack. "ugh fine I'll set a face down and end." Nick said as a face down appeared on his field.

Sonny drew a card "I'll sacrifice two of my scape goats to summon red eyes toon dragon then sacrifice one to special summon toon summoned skull." Sonny said as her tokens disappeared from the field. The first monster was a large black dragon that was very animated it had bright red eyes that almost popped out of its skull and was missing a few teeth. The second monster was a giant skeleton that had fingers that were huge and had a long tongue which the skeleton was using to taunt Nick. "now I'll play my magic card Color Swirl at the cost of 1000 life points per monster I can fuse my two monsters together to make toon black skull dragon, but since my Antidote is on the field instead of paying those 2000 life points I gain them instead putting me at 5300 life points." She said as a thick cloud of bright red smoke from the potion bottle surrounded her. A large dragon that had thick black scales and thick black bones poking out from the wings and from the torso, it also had a really goofy look on his face. (atk 3200, def 2500) "wanna know the best part about my dragon he can attack you directly at the cost of 500 life points but really I'll be gaining the life points instead." Sonny said "Now my dragon attack Nick's life points directly." She said The dragon opened its mouth wide, wider than most things good due to the fact that it was in fact a toon. A small meteor began to form in its mouth it then made a strangling noise almost as if he was about to hawk a loogie."PTOOIE" The dragon said and the meteor launched out its mouth and hit nick dead in the center of his chest, knocking him down.

Nick looked up at the dragon that was now taunting him snickering, and laughing at him, its long red tongue hanging out as it teased him. He looked at his life point counter it was down to 800 one more attack and he was finished. He looked at his hand and he began to panic he hadn't drawn yet there was only one way for him to win. He felt his hands begin to sweat. He moved his hand slowly to the duel disk and placed his hand on the top card. He drew and smiled this was just the card to win it for him. "I'll start by playing polymerization on my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and my Elemental Hero Avian to bring out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, but he won't be out long because then I'll activate my face down fusion recovery to add Avian and Polymerization to my hand once again. Then I'll fuse together Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Wingman to create. Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman." He said as a large figure that was covered in white shiny armor appeared on the field. (2600 atk) "now Wingman attack her dragon and because of Skyscraper wingman gains an additional thousand attack points and when he destroys your monster his attack points come out of your life points." Nick said as the warrior charged up a bright beam of light in his fist.

"not so fast I'll play my face down negate attack ending your battle phase" Sonny said. "fine" Nick said and laid a face down. "alright my turn" Sonny said drawing her card "this games over I'll play my card Toon Creator" she said as a magic card appeared that was a picture of her Father Maximillion Pegasus painting a card. "at the cost of 2000 life points I can turn one of your monsters into a toon and take control of it" she said as his wing man was swiped over by an overly large brush turning it into a toon. Her life points increased to 7500 and the monster now stood on her side of the field. "this duel's over Wingman attack his life points directly" she said as a large beam of light hit him dropping Nick's life points down to zero.

Nick hit the ground in defeat and groaned and stormed off in some random direction in the woods. He hated losing especially so disgracefully. As stomped his way through the woods he bumped into a dark figure who was wearing a dark cloak and had a small green crystal around his neck. "would you like to get revenge on your brother and his friends who just humiliated you, or how bout access to any card you could possibly want and even become the strongest duelist in the world." The figure said preying on Nick's weakness for power. Nick smiled this sounded amazing he could finally prove to the world that he was the greatest duelist on earth. "yes I do want the power" he said. The figure let out a dark laugh. "I knew you would" he said then handed him a card with a green pentagram with a green ring around. "you won't be able to harness the power of the Orichalcos just yet but in a matter of time my master will give you the power" he said disappearing.

Sonny turned towards her best friend Miley. "well that was too easy" She said brushing her long black hair out of her eyes. "oh I forgot" Miley said "Ty this is my best friend and roommate Sonny Pegasus" Miley putting her arm around the girl that not only won but slaughtered her opponent in such a short time. "just remember if you ever piss me off what you saw happen to Nick will happen to you" Sonny said with a cute smile on her face. "so wait I didn't know Pegasus had a daughter" Tyler said. Sonny nodded "well he adopted me maybe a year ago but we've been best friends and he treats me so well he even helped me make a deck that rivals his and he taught me everything he knew about Duel Monsters." Sonny said with a smile.

"So Sonny I was wondering if we could duel" Tyler asked eager to prove himself. "you can but not yet I'll duel you only if your good enough to make duel against me in the annual school tournament to see who will reperesent duel academy in the School Duel." Sonny said "meaning you'll have to beat both me and joey as well as Nick" Miley threw in " And we won't make it easy" Joe added. "and trust me Miley is one of the few to actually beat me" Sonny said yawning. "c'mon I'll walk you to your dorm" Joe said walking away with sonny. "and I'll walk you to yours" Miley said to Tyler.

Tyler smiled and walked with her out of the forest. When they reached the slifer red rooms he smiled. "thank you kind lady" he teased. "your welcome I'll see you in class" she asked quietly. "yeah I hopefully won't be late" he said. "alright good… well good night" she said and started walking away. "good night" Tyler started but Miley ran back and kissed him deeply. Tyler smiled into the kiss he could taste the strawberry lip gloss on her mouth . She pulled away and blushed. "goodnight she said running off into the night.


	4. BOYFRIEND!

Chapter 4

A few new cards

A few days later Tyler began spending more and more time with miley. One could say they were almost boyfriend and girlfriend. One day they were sitting out on the front lawn talking/ making fun of Doctor Crowler. "Oh I'm a doctor I have a PHD in dueling blah blah blah I can't duel my way out of a paper bag" Tyler said doing his best fake crowler voice. Miley laughed "the funniest part about that he'd actually a decent duelist" Miley said giggling.

A few moments later a roar echoed across the sky "whats that" Tyler said trying to make himself heard but his voice just got swallowed up by the roar of propellers. "that's my dad" she said with a huge smile on her face. Tyler covered his face as a huge gust of wind washed over them as the helicopter landed in the grass 20 feet away from them. A tall southern looking man wearing a black suit with matching Aviator sunglasses . He approached the two as Miley ran over and hugged the man tightly "hi daddy" she said "hey bud" he said hugging her back "so where's this boy you were telling me about" The man asked looking around. Miley pulled away and walked over to Tyler "daddy this is my boyfriend Tyler" she said. Tyler's eyes shot open "boyfriend!" he thought "nice to meet you boy I'm Robby Ray Stewart" he said almost crushing his hand. "its nice to meet you sir you sure have a strong grip" he said wincing. "that's my happy shake meaning I have an angry one you don't want that one" He said.

Tyler winced and got his hand away shaking it in pain. "so now that I've met you how would you like to duel I got some brand new cards I just made if you win I'll let you have a look at them and have one or two" Robby said. Tyler activated his duel disk. "your on" he said "you can go first " he said drawing his hand. Robby drew his hand "this duel will be quick" he said "I'll start by playing two face down cards and then activate my field card Sogen." He said as the main courtroom changed into a grassy battle field. "this gives all warrior type monsters a 200 atk point boost" the man said "then I'll summon Gearfried the Iron knight in attack mode. (2000 atk) that'll end my turn" Robby said as a warrior wearing nothing but armor appeared on the field sword drawn ready to attack.

Tyler looked at his hand "hmm what should I use" he said to himself. "I'll start by summoning Silent Swordsman lv 3 in attack mode." Tyler said as a small swordsman appeared on the field carrying what could be considered a toy sword. (1200 atk) Then I'll set a face down and end my turn as well" he said a face down appearing on his side on the field.

Robby smirked as he drew "looks like this duel will be over quickly son" he said looking over his hand. "hmm I'll set a face down and summon blindly loyal goblin in attack mode" he said as a small goblin carrying a club appeared at Robby's feet. (2000 atk) "now I'll have my gearfried attack your swordsman" he said. The Iron Knight leapt up and rushed forward towards the small swordsman. "not so fast I'll activate my face down Waboku my monsters and my life points are safe for another turn" he said as the attack halted seconds from contact of the small swordsman. "good move" Billy said as the knight returned to him. "that'll do it for me" he said

Tyler smiled as he placed his swordsman in the graveyard "now during my standby face I'll send silent swordsman to the graveyard in order to summon Silent Swordsman Lv 5 (2500 atk) The small swordsman seemed to age a bit and his sword grew longer as well. Tyler looked at the card he drew seconds before. "now I'll play my Shooting Star Bow- Ceal it decreases my monsters attack points by 1000 (1500 atk) but now he can attack directly." He said as the sword in the warrior's hand changed into a bow with a star at the tip.

"what good'll that do yah?" Billy taunted knowing full well what the boy was about to do and he was ready to change the tides of the duel.

"well as soon as my swordsman attacks you directly I can play my silent swordsman level 7" Tyler said "now swordsman Ready…Aim… Fire" Tyler said as the warrior pulled the bow back and aimed at Billy. The warrior released the bow and the star screamed through the air hitting the man directly in the chest dropping his life points to 2500. "I'll set a face down and that ends my turn" Tyler said as he sent his warrior to the graveyard and the warrior aged yet again and the sword grew again being as long as the warrior's body. (2800 atk)

Billy smirked as he drew his card he now had the perfect combo. I'll activate my face down ultimate offering at the cost of 500 life points I can summon an additional monster" he said "so first I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode then I'll send my three warriors to the graveyard in order to summon Gilford the Lightning." Lightning crackled and the sky darkened. The three monsters were hit by lightning and disappeared and in their place stood a monsters with a long yellow sword and covered in thick silver armor and a bright red cape. The warrior raised his sword and pointed it at Tyler's warrior destroying it.

"wait what happened to my swordsman" Tyler asked shocked "well Gilford's effect activates when he's brought to the field by sacrificing three monsters he destroys all of your monsters" Bily said "now I'll play my other face down monster reborn to bring back your swordsman then I'll play a magic card called exchange we can now pick one card from each others hand" he said as he walked towards Tyler revealing his hand. Tyler studied the hand carefully there wasn't much he could use he chose to take the card Gearfried the Sword master and Robby took his Silent Magician lv 8. He wasn't sure why he felt confident he didn't have lv 4 so why did he want that card. He shrugged the thought away.

Billy smiled "now I'll play polymerization to fuze together Silent Swordsman lv 7 and silent magician lv 8 to create the legendary Silent Paladin. There was a bright light as the mage and the warrior fused together and in the swordsman's place stood a warrior carrying a giant axe with symbols covering a heavy layer of armor. "I've never seen this monster before" Tyler gasped "your right it's because I created it myself now there's a catch my paladin can't be destroyed by battle and even if you can get stronger than his 3500 attack points then you take all damage he would take." Billy Smirked "now paladin use your divine strike attack on his life points directly. Tyler quickly pressed a button and a trap card flipped up. "I'll use my trap card Negate Attack to end your battle phase saving my life points." Tyler said. "lucky move your turn" he said.

Tyler drew his hands dripping with sweat. "I need to something and fast" he said looking at his hand. "I might be able to do something with this" he said staring at the card in his hand. "I'll set two face downs and summon my Ultimate insect lv 1 in defense mode (0 def)" that will end my turn" he said. "hah that's the best you got well this will be over even quicker than I thought" Billy laughed as he drew another card. "I'll activate my magic card the A. Forces my monsters now gain 200 for each warrior or spellcaster on my side of the field. (Gilford 3200) (Paladin 3900) now Gilford attack his insect. " he said. "not so fast I'll play another trap card my dimensional prison banishing your Gilford from the game." He said as the warrior disappeared and the paladin's attack points dropped by 200 (3700). "fine paladin attack his face insect" he snarled as the warrior lifted its axe and sliced the insect in half. Tyler winced. "I have to now discard a card since Ihave to many in my hand and I choose my armed Dragon lv 10 set a face down and play my magic card Swords of revealing light keeping me safe for 3 more turns and that'll end my turn." He said

Miley watched the duel intently this was crazy her dad seemed to have a huge advantage but she knew Tyler and his Level deck was full of surprises she knew he could turn the duel around any second but on the other hand her dad was a good player as well maybe this would be Tyler's first lost on dueling kingdom.

Billy drew and frowned "since I can't attack I'll equip paladin with my axe of despair" The steel axe in the paladins hand quickly morphed into a a thick wooden one that somehow looked even deadlier than it already was and its attack points by 1000. (4700) Tyler smirked "sorry this game just ended." He said "I'll activate my level modulation unit you get to draw 2 cards and get to add one level monster from my graveyard to my hand ignoring its summoning conditions." He said as a dragon the size of a medium sized building covered in layers of steel armor. "say hello to my Armed Dragon lv 10 (3000 atk)." He said "ha he's still no match for my paladin" he laughed. "maybe not but when I use his ability to wipe your field he will be" he said "at the cost of sending a card to the graveyard I can wipe out all monsters on your side of the field" he said sending one of his cards to the graveyard. "now your wide open." He said "armed dragon lv 10 attack directly" he said as the large dragon unleashed a fiery blaze directly on the well dressed man and his life points hit 0" he dropped to one knee "that was great dueling son come here" he said holding a card out towards Tyler.

Tyler walked over and took the card "Silent Paladin I don't know if I can accept this" he said "yes you can you are an exceptional duelist and worthy of this card" he said patting him on the shoulder. "your also allowed to date my daughter" he said with a perfect white toothed smile on his face.

Miley stood stunned at what she saw, she had never met anyone strong enough to beat her dad and not to mention he pulled that win out of nowhere. She ran over and hugged tyler tightly. "daddy you said you had some cards for me too" she pouted. "oh yeah here you go bud" he said handing her 4 cards "alright I have to get back to America and go back to work but you take good care of my daughter" Billy said walking back to his chopper and heavy wind almost knocked them over as he flew away.

Meanwhile in a secret cave somewhere on the island…..

A man stood at a stone wall covered with pained looks on people's faces. He had long green hair. "master" a man kneeled at the bottom of some stone steps afraid. The man turned around "what do you want Grim" The man said coldy "we are greatly behind schedule if we are to revive the great dragon Azure" The man said "well I did as you asked and gave the obelisk boy the seal and but not the crystal. "good with him at school we should be able to gain enough souls to raise the dragon and recreate the perfect world" he said with a chuckle. "thank you master but I have bad news The 4 chosen ones are also here on the Island" Grim said. "no matter leave them to me I shall deal with Sonny, Miley, Joeseph and Tyler" he said "NOW GET OUT OF MY SITE" he shouted and grim ran away in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
>The Seal Of Orichalcos<br>Back in the hidden cave on Duel Academy Island, a man with green hair stood staring at the wall covered with people who had pained looks on their faces. "Master Milo you called for me?" said Grim. Grim was Milo's second in command he had gray hair and a dark complexion. He wore a short sleeve shirt that revealed his arms that were covered in spiritual tattoo's. Milo turned around  
>"Yes Grim I want you to send for Misty to take out send a message to our chosen ones let them see the great Seal of Orichalcos" Milo said with a dark look in his eyes as he smirked at the thousands of people who covered his walls.<br>"Master please send me to challenge them, Misty she won't win" he said. Grim even though was a second in command to Milo, always felt a need to prove himself to his master.  
>"Now Grim I know your eager to prove yourself but I don't want you to go after them just yet, and I'm fairly certain Misty will prove herself as she usually does and if not we will just one more step closer to summoning Azure and cleansing this world." Milo said throwing his head back erupting in evil laughter.<br>"Yes Master Milo I will go get Misty and tell her to prepare to destroy her opponent." Grim said leaving the room that his master was in and climbed up a large flight of stairs and into a large room that had beds a small stove and a fridge that stored their food. Grim was amazed how his master had been able to turn one cave into a home for himself and his minions, but he also remembered Milo was thousands of years old and had been working on this for many many years.  
>Grim approached a woman who was sitting on the couch as she reconstructed her deck for probably the millionth time that day. "Misty, Master Milo has asked you prepare to duel one of the chosen ones." Grim said "and how many times are you going to work on that damn deck of yours" he asked a bit annoyed. She seemed to be paying more attention to the cards than she was to him.<br>Misty looked up and sat her deck on the table "as many times as need be I almost lost that duel against Aster Phoenix and I really would love to keep my soul" she said. Misty had bright blue hair and a wore a sleevless shirt that showed off her many tattoo's of the ocean and water. There was nothing she loved more than the sea it was so free and nothing could contain it.  
>"whatever just get ready to duel Milo suspects the duel will take place today your opponent will be Joeseph and his machines, meaning that you have an advantage over his deck you shouldn't lose" Grim said and walked out of the room.<p>

Back at Duel Academy

Tyler walked out of the school talking with Joe and were making fun of Crowler as usual. "BLAH BLAH BLAH ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM BLAH BLAH I HAVE A PH.D IN DUELING" Tyler mocked. Joe laughed and held his stomach he was laughing so hard.  
>"oh god Ty you are so good at your Crowler impression" Joe said as he looked at the sun shining down on them. "hey I know lets get the girls and go hang out by the water tower" Joe said<p>

Tyler smiled at the idea "you know thats a great idea why don't I go get them and I'll meet you there" he said and ran off in the direction of the Obelisk blue dorms. Joe laughed and walked towards the forest where he quickly found the path that led to the water tower and began walking along smiling at the butterflies and the birds as they chirped and fluttered about enjoying the day.  
>Tyler walked up the huge building that was the girl's dorm and quickly sent Miley and Sonny and e-mail telling them to grab food and meet him out front for a picnic. Miley was in the room she shared with Sonny brushing her hair and she heard her PDA rumble. She set the pink brush that had jewels embedded in it down and picked up the device. "SONNY GRAB A PICNIC BASKET AND LET'S GO" she shouted<br>Sonny walked out of the bathroom in her bathroom cleaning her ear with a cotton swab. "Wait what's going on?" she asked and quickly threw on a top and some jeans.  
>"we're going to throw together a quick picnic and meet Ty out front then we're going to have lunch over on the cliff by the water tower" Miley said as she filled up a picnic basket from the pre-made sandwiches they had in their fridge and ten minutes later they were out front.<br>Miley gave her boyfriend a light kiss and hugged him before they began walking towards the water tower. They reached the wooded path and followed it until they reached a bright opening where Joe was standing waiting for them. "hey guys" he said taking the basket from sonny and placing it on the blanket that he had stretched out for them.  
>As they began eating and enjoying each other's company the subject came around to the tournament that would begin in two weeks time. "So you guys won't believe this they say that the first and second place winners will be in a tag duel against Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler" Joe said.<br>"that's a lie" Miley said as she took a bite of her sandwich " They are two of the best duelists in the world they won't waste their time on dueling some school kids" She added.  
>"I disagree Miley daddy knows the two personally and well they love to have a good challenge and they know that we are the best academy around especially since Seto Kaiba built and funds this school." Sonny said. Tyler was about to say something when a large green orb appeared around himself, Miley, and Sonny and they were suddenly floating over the edge of the cliff.<br>"what the..." Joe said and walked over to the edge "what happened?" he asked then turned around as he heard a feminine cackle echo through the clearing and over the roar of the ocean that seemed to turn more violent.  
>"so you must be joseph" Misty said activating her chaos duel disk. Unlike a normal duel disk that folded outward, this one seemed to be all one unit and stretched out as she activated it and unlike the silver of most duel disks, this one was a dark green that had evil radiating off of it.<br>"Who are you and what have you done to my friends?" Joe asked as he turned his own duel disk on. His was customized but not because he had the money to do it he had always loved machines hence the reason he used a machine deck and he decided to build his own duel disk from scratch. This duel had a small arm built on top of the deck slot that drew for him. The part of the disk that deck was held was red, the area that cards were played was an alternating color of blue and yellow. These three colors combined represented his favorite machine monsters x-head canon, Y- dragon head, and Z-metal tank.  
>"I'm on a mission for my master I'm Misty by the way and I'll be your opponent" she said with a smirk on her face.<br>[JOE:4000 - MISTY: 4000]  
>" I'll go first now here's the rules every time you take damage to your life points the top of that orb fades and when you hit 0 your friends fall to their doom" Misty said and drew her hand. (6) "I'll start by playing the card that will seal your doom the seal of orichalchos" Misty shouted and a green circle with ancient writing surrounding both them sealing them inside so no one can escape and a star appeared in the middle. Then I'll play my magic card A Legendary Ocean and summon my Giant Red Sea Snake in attack mode" she said. The area around then was suddenly surrounded by water and a small undersea ruins appeared be hind them. And a giant snake leaped out of the water and landed right in front of Misty (attack 2500) "then I'll set a face down and end."<br>"wait how did your snake gain 700 attack points legendary ocean only allows it to gain 200" Joe said as he drew his hand (6)  
>"my seal of orichalchos not only is indestructible but it gives all my mosnters 500 attack points and the seal will also take the losers soul." Misty said with cackle as the seal appeared on her snake's forehead.<br>Joe clenched his fists "That just means I have a reason to win" Joe thought and looked at his hand. "my machines all get attack points taken away from them because of her ocean it justmeans I need to play smart." Joe grabbed a card from his hand and studied it carefully and began to form a strategy in his head. "I'll set two cards face down and summon X-head Canon in attack mode (1600 attack)" he said as a machine with a large canon pointing out from its head floated from him as well as two cards that appeared face down that then disappeared under the water. "That ends my turn"  
>Misty drew a card (3) "now I'll summon hydrogeddon in attack mode (2300 attack)" Misty said slamming a card down on the duel disk and a large dinosaur formed out of the water and snarled at Joe ready to strike. "Hydrogeddon attack his head cannon" she shouted and the water dinosaur opened its mouth and shot a large blast of water at his canon.<br>Joe pressed a button on his duel disk and a portal appeared in front his monster and the attack disappeared. "thankfully I played this Negate attack trap card which ends your battle phase right on the spot." He said wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "this duel is so far the most intense duel I've ever been in" he said  
>"Fine then I'll set one more face down and end my turn" Misty said. Joe drew a card (4) and stared at his hand with a small smile. "I can get an edge" He said to himself. "I'll play my magic card double summon which allows me to summon one more monster this turn and I'll summon Y-dragon head, and Z-metal tank. Then I'll use their effect and combine them together to create XYZ dragon cannon" he shouted. The three monsters slowly disassembled them selves and re-assembled themselves in the form of a giant monster that towered over the field. (2800 attack) "that ends my turn" he said<br>"what not going to attack" misty taunted and drew a card (2) "now I'll summon another Hydrogeddon in attack mode (2300) and end my turn" Misty said. Joe drew card (1)I "I prefer to stay on the safe side by doing this I play card of sanctity which allows us both to draw till we have 6 cards" he said and drew 5 more cards while Misty drew 4. "now I'll play my second face down dust tornado to destroy one of your face downs and then I'll send one of my cards to the graveyard (5) and destroy your last face down and now Dragon cannon attack her Sea snake" he shouted.  
>The dragon charged up a large beam and blasted the snake turning it into thousands of pixels. (4000-3900) "Now I'll set a face down and end my turn"<br>"I draw" misty said taking a card from the top of her deck (7) "thanks for adding more to my hand it only sealed your doom" she said "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode. "a winged dinosaur that was green and made of oxygen appeared next to the two water dinosaurs. "no I play the magic card Bonding H20 to fuse my monsters together and create the all powerful water dragon" Misty shouted as a large dragon made of pure water appeared from under the ocean. (atk 3500) "now Water Dragon attack his XYZ dragon cannon" she shouted. The dragon opened its mouth and let out a large blast of water hit the machine destroying it. (4000-3100). "that will end my turn" she said with a smirk.  
>Joe drew a card (6) "i'll activate my magic card monster reborn and bring back X-head canon then I'll play tribute doll which allows me to summon my strongest monster Perfect Machine King at the cost of one tribute. The cannon disappeared and in its place a large machine twice the size of the nearby water tower stood in its place. (2700 attack, 2500 def) "the only downside is he loses 200 attack points because of your field spell" he said (2500 atk, 2300 def). " Now since I haven't summon I still get to but first I'm going to play another spell card its called double summon which allows me to summon one more time this turn. Now I'll summon two of my Machine Kings servants the first being Mechanical Chaser" he said as a monster with 2 skinny legs long skinny arms with saw blades attached to them around a large metal orb with a long skinny neck sticking out of the top appeared next to the machine (1850 attack, 800 def), then for my second summon I'll summon my robotic knight, a large robotic soldier carrying a razor sharp sword and a knight's helmet appeared on the other side of the king. (1600 atk, 1500 def).<br>"those won't help you, your monsters are all weaker than my Water Dragon." Misty said with a smirk.  
>"you mean you didn't know well how about I fill you in you see since I do have a King gets power from his court so my Machine King gets 500 attack points for each other machine type monster on my side of the field not counting himself so he's just as strong as your dragon." Joe said smiling. "Now my Machine King attack her Water Dragon so that you can leave her wide open." Joe shouted<br>"not so fast I activate my trap card threatening roar" Misty shouted as her dragon let out a mighty roar stopping the Machine King dead in its tracks. "This card makes it so that your battle phase ends now giving me another turn to over throw your king" she said.  
>"fine I set a face down and end my turn" he said. Misty drew a card and looked "just what I needed I activate my magic card Black Pendant which increases the attack points of my dragon" She said a small black necklace appearing around the dragons neck. (3500-4000 atk) "now Water Dragon attack his robotic knight" Misty cried as the dragon let out a powerful blast of water destroying the knight. Machine Kings attack dropped by 500 points (3500-3000).<p>

The blast knocked Joe down (3100-700) and he looked at his duel disk weakly "there's nothing I can do she's too strong" he groaned and he blacked out,  
>"no Joseph your down but your not out" a strange female voice said.<br>"what's that whose there?" he asked opening his eyes inside a large castle where four dragons were locked inside blocks of ice with a sword inside each one. He looked up to see a girl with a pink and purple hat and a very revealing outfit and a staff in her hand. "wait... you're the dark magician girl" he said holding his head.  
>The girl nodded "yes Joe I am and I'm here to help you and your friends save the world.<br>"what do you mean?" he asked looking at the dragons "what are those?" he asked  
>"I can't tell you much but all I can say is you will need the power of the dragons to defeat Milo and his Minions." she said leading him over to a dragon that was all green and had an eye missing. "alright Joe you need to pull this sword out of the dragon and you will awaken the powers of Tomias." she said<br>Joe reached out and gripped the sword and with all his strength pulled the sword out of the ice which caused a huge explosion bringing Joe back to the game.  
>"Give up Joe you don't stand a chance your soul will be mine" Misty cackled<br>"She's right I have nothing left in my deck that can stop her dragon." he said  
>"Joey Don't Give up I believe in you" Sonny shouted "your brother says your a bad duelist but he's wrong you have so much talent and skill you can't give up just believe in yourself and in your deck"<br>Joe nodded and stood up a determined look on her face "This duel's not over as long as I have life points and cards in my deck" he said "and I believe in my deck and in myself I will not lose this duel" he said drawing the card from his deck. He looked at the card. It had an image of the dragon he had in his dream. "what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked himself. "Joe you need to use this card and combine it with your monsters to win this game" The dark Magican girls said in his head.  
>I play the card Eye Of Tomias" He said "I merge him together with my perfect machine king in order to create Machine Dragon. (3500 atk, 2800 def) "now I'll use his effect which lets me special summon one machine monster from my graveyard and I choose XYZ- Dragon Cannon and I'll use his effect I send my last card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy your water dragon I lose 500 points because of your pendant but that means you are wide open for a direct attack." Joe said.<br>"no wait stop I'll lose my soul" Misty screamed.  
>"too late you put me and my friends in danger and now you'll pay the price Machine Dragon attack her directly and end this duel." he said. The dragon opened its mouth and let out a huge blast of pure energy dropping her life points to zero. The seal shrunk surrounding misty a bright light appeared around her and she disappeared in her place was a card with her face on it with a pained expression a similar picture appeared on Milo's wall.<br>"well it seem's misty couldnt handle our good friend joseph could she Grim?" Milo asked with a chuckle. Grim nodded and smiled.  
>Joe ran over and hugged Sonny tightly "thanks for the support Sonny I couldn't have done it without you" He said<br>"Joe your my best friend I can't not cheer you on" she said as they walked back to the academy.


End file.
